


symptom

by sinfuljoshler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljoshler/pseuds/sinfuljoshler
Summary: tyler was an idiot, though he'll admit that his coughing up rose petals wasn't exactly intentional.





	symptom

It started with one petal on a warm afternoon, Tyler suffered some tightness in his chest. Tyler tried to deny it, but the more he did, the worse it got. He disregarded it on his walk home from school. He coughed a little, and it went away. However, upon coming home, he found a rose petal at the back of his tongue. It was his worst nightmare, but he ignored it. If his parents found out, he would never leave the house. He would have these flowers surgically removed from his lungs, and he would never feel the love he felt again.

He don’t know what caused him to grow such a love for Josh. Perhaps it was his damaged, neon curls. Or the way his muscles moved as he curled up in Tyler’s bed at a sleepover. All Tyler knew was that being with Josh was the cleanest high. He could never sacrifice such a feeling, even though it was killing him. 

At first, it was like nothing. Tyler told his parents it was just a cold. One petal a day was nothing to worry about. As weeks went by, and leaves turned orange., Tyler got worse. Josh had noticed him leave P.E. and hide in the locker room. Upon confronting him, he found Tyler passed out in a shower stall, flower petals and blood all over his face. Just one type of flower petal, thankfully. A pastel pink rose. 

Nonetheless, the sight was terrifying. His usually healthy and athletic best friend sprawled out in a shower stall was a red flag. Tyler’s plump lips were smeared with blood, and a dozen petals were stuck to the blood. Josh shook his shoulder, tapped his cheek, and called out his name. Josh managed to get him to wake up, not knowing if taking him to see a nurse was the best idea.

“Who is it?” Josh begged, cleaning Tyler’s face up with a damp paper towel.

“Doesn’t matter.” Tyler croaked.

“It does! I’ll make them love you, Ty. If it means you’ll be okay.” Josh insisted.

Tyler just hugged Josh gently. After Josh stood up and walked back to class, Tyler spit more petals into the trash, coughing up a storm. Just the platonic touch was enough to irritate his condition. By the time he went back to class, his breath came out in small wheezes. 

* * *

 

Tyler walked home with Josh after school, planning to spend the night with him. He knew that the experience would be painful on his part, but he knew that refusing would arouse suspicion. Josh lead him upstairs, opening the door for him. Tyler blushed cutely, smiling at him and flopping onto Josh’s bed. 

Josh cackled and smacked his thigh, causing him to yelp and squirm. Josh sat in a chair in his room, thighs spread casually. Tyler wanted to sit right in his lap, and the thought made him cough. Josh bolted up, rushing to his side. Seeing him in a shower stall had definitely left a wound on his heart.

Tyler rested his head on Josh’s broad shoulder, coughing into his sleeve. He groaned softly from the pain of a thorn in his lung. Josh wrapped an arm around him. “How about you take a little nap? Just 15 minutes. It might make you feel better.” He suggested.

Tyler nodded, laying down in Josh’s bed. Josh tucked him in, kissing his temple. Tyler couldn’t stop the fit of coughs from erupting from his lungs. He coughed harshly into his elbow. Josh rubbed his back, but the look in his eyes made Tyler’s heart drop. Did he know?

After Tyler’s small nap, Josh dragged him downstairs for a snack. Tyler leaned into Josh as Josh made ham and cheese sandwiches. Josh allowed it, hiding a pleased smile. He’d always loved the almost puppy-like nature that Tyler had when he was physically affectionate. He was very much expressive of how much he enjoyed Josh’s company.

Josh could admit, deep-down, that he loved Tyler. After finding out about Tyler having Hanahaki disease, though, he would never admit it. Tyler loved somebody else, so very much that it was killing him. Josh hated the idea of never having Tyler’s love. For now though, he would let it go. 

* * *

 

“Tyler, you’re getting worse.” Josh said worriedly. “You need to tell your parents, or else you’re gonna die.” 

“I’d rather die.” Tyler says weakly.

Josh had caught up with Tyler in class, and after teasing him about his red cheeks from running in the courtyard, Tyler had ducked into the bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty, and Tyler coughed up two different flowers. Josh held his shoulders, dabbing at the blood on his lips. 

The bathroom was cold, and barely-lit. The harsh air conditioning made Josh shiver, though he wondered if the real real behind the shiver was the though of his best friend laid out in a coffin. Who could possibly matter so much to Tyler that his unrequited love would kill him? 

“You’d rather die?! No one is worth this much pain! Tyler, you’re an idiot if you think that sacrificing your life for love is a good idea!” 

“Well, you know what, Josh, I think you’re pretty worth it.” Tyler spits, shoving past him and going to class. 

Josh was left, standing in shock, in a grimy bathroom stall. After a minute of staring into space just trying to process what Tyler said, he made his way to class. Halfway there, the bell announced that he would be tardy. Upon arriving at his class, the teacher (who was in the middle of lecture) promptly pointed to the door. The silent motion was clear.  _Get out, and go straight to detention._

Sighing, Josh went to detention instead. He sat down, seeing Tyler right next to him. The monitor checked her phone and rolled her eyes. “I need to step out, do not talk, do not get out of your seats.” She left the room, shutting the door behind her. 

“Tyler, please, talk to me.” Josh whispered.

“Don’t. I don’t want your pity, Josh.”

Josh grabbed Tyler’s face, pressing his lips to his immediately. “You’re an idiot, such an idiot.” He whispered in between hard kisses. 

Tyler kissed back, stunned. This whole time, he’d put himself through so much suffering, when he could’ve just said how he felt. Although, he knew that his reasons for not admitting his feelings were legitimate. Outing himself was a big deal, he would put himself at risk to everyone. 

It didn’t matter. All that mattered was the warmth of Josh’s lips on his own. “I love you so much.” Tyler whispered, his hand on Josh’s cheek.

“I love you too.” Josh whispered back.

Tyler lungs cleared up, the deadly roses growing inside wilting. He gulped in untainted air with a smile. “Josh, Josh!” He whimpered happily, clutching Josh’s shirt. 

“You’re going to be okay now. I promise.” Josh said, kissing him again.


End file.
